Watching From a Distance
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: I've never seen him sad, or desperate for that matter. When brawling, he's passionate and energetic, when he's just hanging around, he's relaxed and cheerful, but then there are the moments when I see past that. Baron's POV KUSAKI-centric


**Title: Watching From a Distance**

**Prompt: Adoration, Reminiscent**

**Dedication: To shadowwing1994 for being a totally awesome BFF.**

**A/N: This is the first fic for my BBC's Epic Trials Challenge in the_ Bakugan Battle Club Forum_. We'd love any of you to come and join us! ^^ Oh and yes, I do realize I already have a story for NV episode 10, but still... I'm too hung up over it. XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan! Really... I don't!**

**Enjoy! ^.~**

* * *

><p>Baron's POV<p>

Master Dan has been my hero since the very beginning. He's a legend to us all, and for a good reason too. But sometimes, I can't help but feel a bit of envy whenever I see him.

When he brawls, he can completely dominate his opponent. Marucho calls it, 'Overwhelming Power', and I agree. A lot of the times, I wonder if he's human. But then I realize how stupid I'm being, and I go back to adoring him.

I've never seen him sad, or desperate for that matter. When brawling, he's passionate and energetic, when he's just hanging around, he's relaxed and cheerful, but then there are the moments when I see past that.

Every so often, when Mira would chastise Master Dan for his actions, he'd get this far off look and his eyes would get all cloudy for a moment; then he'd apologize, change the subject, and head into his room. Master Shun and Master Marucho would share some knowing glance, and stay silent.

I would always wonder what he was thinking about.

Sometimes, it would be at random moments. I went shopping with him one day and he bumped into some blue haired girl. Even after the girl apologized, he'd just sort of sit there and stare off into the distance. I'd ask him what was wrong, and he'd jump up and start shouting about shopping once again.

Then there was another time when he was watching a couple on a date. Again, it had to do with a blue haired girl. She was shouting at her date to hurry up because they were going to be late to a movie. Master Dan smiled at that, but then he'd sigh and stare at her longingly. I nudged him a little, and asked. "So, do you like her or something?" He snapped out of it and glared at me.

"NO! I don't! Okay?" Then he stormed off. Master Shun walked up to me with a questioning look. I felt really bad. Did I just make my idol angry with me?

"Baron, what happened?" I pointed at the couple entering the movie theater and he smirked when he spotted the blue haired girl. "Oh... I see..." I felt this sudden rush of anger. I've had it with the inside comments, and the knowing looks.

"Okay! What do you see? Because I can't stand it anymore!" He looked at me, all confused. "There's something wrong with Master Dan! I know it! But it always has something to do with a blue haired girl! It doesn't make sense at all!"

Master Shun sighed and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "Look, I can't tell you what's going on; it really isn't my place to say anything. But if you really know Dan's past, you'd realize everything makes sense." A red haired girl then walked by us, and I watched as his eyes would trail after her. _He's dealing with the same issues! What would he know?_

I was left with my own thoughts, and even more puzzled. Nothing about them seemed as simple as they put out.

It was weird. Finally, there was this one day when he walked around, moping. When we were having lunch, Mira scolded the boys again for eating loudly. Master Dan got his defeated look on once again.

"Runo used to say that too." Finally, a name! Everything clicked. And I rememebered Master Shun's comment on if I knew Dan's past, I'd realize everything making sense. And it did!

"Who's Runo?" I grinned, seeing an easy spot to slip myself into the conversation.

"I know that name! Runo was one of the six original bakugan brawlers!" I leaned over with my own knowing look. He sent me his own suspicious glance. "Am I right Master Dan?"

"Right..." Then Master Dan and everyone were arguing about how he didn't miss Runo and how she wasn't his girlfriend. I had my own little inner party. _Master Dan must be missing Master Runo! _It was the only logical explanation. Master Runo was famous for having unusual bright blue hair. She was the main reason why a lot of Vestal women would dye their hair blue.

But nobody knew anything else about her.

Later that day, I finally saw how she really looked like. She was gorgeous, to say the least. When she and Master Dan tried to hug, I saw his tortured expression. Not to mention, when Doctor Michael said she might be stuck between two worlds forever, he looked destroyed.

When their eyes locked, there was so much emotion between the two. It was palpable, and you could practically feel it in the air. I watched, in awe and respect for the two, their bond. It was powerful, and Master Dan held on to it like it was his life line.

I was taken aback at how serious he could be. But it wasn't a bad thing. I also felt glad there was someone like Master Runo for him. I don't know, but I got this feeling that if she was never with him, he'd turn out different.

But, who knows? I'm just watching from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I do realize the ending was utterly cheesy and crappy. But I couldn't really find a good way to end it... So.. yup. Ugh... it's not really my best work, but I'm really not used to writing Baron's perspective. Or well, ANYTHING about Baron for that matter. <strong>

**Yes, yes, major Kusaki-ness, not some kind of inner Baron revelation. But I hope you like it, and please review! :D**

**Please? *whimper* **

**Again, please visit the Bakugan Battle Club Forum on here. We'd really love to have you. ^^**


End file.
